Just Hormonal?
by LawNorderjunkie862
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It takes place right after Eames has her baby. Eames and Goren have confessions to make.  ;
1. Alex's Confession

When Bishop told me to call Eames... I realized that she was right. I had to call her. Hell, I mean she just had a baby! Seven pounds, eight ounces. I'm so happy for her. I miss her like crazy though. This case really made me realize that. Okay, so I'm gonna call her. Maybe I should wait an hour. Yeah, I really should. God, I can't believe that Eames had a baby. I wonder if it's going to hurt her psyche. You know, the whole giving the baby she carried for nine months to her sister thing. I can't wait an hour to call her. I have to do it now. Eames is on speed dial, so I press two and send.

"Bobby?"

"Yeah... It's me."

"It's good to hear from you."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I need some more morphine." I can tell that she's joking, or at least I hope she is.

"Well you did just have a baby, so that's understandable."

"Haha... Yeah... I guess I did."

"So when are you gonna be back to work?"

"Goren, for God's sake I just had a baby a half an hour ago and you're already asking me about coming back to work?"

"Ha. Well yeah, I am. I miss you Eames!" I'm really beating myself up for asking her about work.

"I can tell. Probably in two more weeks."

"That's it?"

"Bobby, you have to understand that the reason most women have such a long maternity leave is because they actually take care of the baby after they give birth. That is something that wasn't in my job description."

I take a deep breath, because I'm not sure what to say to that. I didn't expect such a blunt answer. After a moment of silence, I finally answer.

"Well it's their loss, and my gain. Bishop's been driving me crazy! She doesn't get me like you do."

"She hasn't had much time. It took me a while to get used to your... unique detective styles"

Hmm... Is that a compliment? I can't quite figure it out.

"Uh... Thanks... I think! Haha."

"You better be thankful! Haha."

"Well that's not all I'm grateful for. You know Bobby, I don't tell you this enough, but thank you."

"For what?"

"For being you. For caring enough to call me."

"Why would I not call you? You just had a baby that you can't keep. It's gotta be a hard time for you."

"Shut up Bobby. I'm not done. Having a baby changed me. It made me realize that I want this. I want a baby, I want a husband. But I don't want just any guy for a husband. Bobby, I want, I want..."

"What? What do you want Alex?"

"I want you! I want you to be the father of my children."

"Eames... You just had a baby, you're hormonal. You don't know what you're saying. Call me in a week. If you still feel this way, we'll go from there."

Holy shit! She just told me that she wants to marry me? She can't be serious. I have to be right. She has to just be saying that because she's sad that she can't keep this baby. That has to be right. She'll call me back later. I've gotta get some sleep. I'll probably get called in to work tonight.


	2. Bobby's Confession

_A/N: I love reviews so keep them coming! Thank you to the few people who reviewed on my first chapter. Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating!(:_

**Eames POV:**

Sure I just had a baby, but I really do know what I'm talking about. I'm completely in love with Bobby Goren. I want to have children with him. I want to call him back, but if he wants me to wait a week, then sure, I'll wait a week. Okay, I can't wait a week. I'll wait three days. Three days has to be enough to convince him that I'm serious.

I wonder how it will affect our work. I mean, what if Deakins finds out? We will just have to make sure that he doesn't. But... What if he does? I mean... I don't know if Bobby can ever find a partner who agrees with him. Who understands that his detective skills may be untraditional, but they work so well.

We have the highest solve rate in our precinct. People say it's all because of Bobby, and I happen to agree with them. Sometimes, I feel completely not needed. I mean, he knows so much about everything. There is not a single case that I can think of that I solved on my own. It's all Bobby. Deakins asked me if it bothered me. Most of the time it doesn't. I mean, I have had my moments. I've cracked a few perps that Bobby couldn't have cracked on his own.

Being pregnant really helped. I got people to talk to me because they trusted me. I mean, who's not going to trust a pregnant detective? Everyone trusts a little pregnant lady like me.

But anyways... Back to Bobby. I will call him in three days.

**Three Days Later...**

Today's the day. I'm going to call Bobby. I got released from the hospital yesterday, so I'm at home. What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if I made a complete fool of myself and ruined our partnership? Oh God, I'm an idiot. Okay here goes nothing. He's on speed dial, so I press two and then press send.

"Eames, I told you not to call me for a week. It's only been three days!"

"I know Bobby, but I couldn't wait a week!I need you to come over. This would be a better conversation to have in person. How soon can you be here?"

"Gimme ten minutes."

I hang up the phone and begin to race around trying to clean up my apartment a little. I get the living room to look decent, and my buzzer goes off.

"Alex, it's me." Bobby says through the intercom. It scares me that he calls me Alex. That can only mean one thing. He doesn't want to joke around. I buzz Bobby in, and hold my breath until he walks up.

"Hello Bobby." I say in my best Nicole Wallis impression, trying to lighten the mood.

"Cut it out Eames. We are here to finish the conversation we started three days ago, not to joke around."

"Robert, I love you! How hard is that to understand? I'm not just being hormonal, it's not that I just had an 'emotional trauma.' God damn it Bobby, I've loved you ever since that first time you made me laugh."

"Why Alex, why me?"

"I don't know! I can't explain to you why it's you I love and not the Sam from the county clerk's office. Sam who actually likes me!"

"Alex, you know that I like you. Alex, I... I... love you! I just don't want our friendship to be ruined. What happens when we are dating? How can we work together? I can't work with my girlfriend! I'll get jealous every time a perp flirts with you, and trust me, that happens a lot!"

"Wait... You love me? Why can't we date? We can get new partners, and you already yell at every perp that flirts with me. You may not realize that I notice, but I do. It's good detective work to let a perp flirt with you. I get confessions that way! Bobby, we will be good together."

At this point I sit down on the couch and he follows me. I grab his hand, look him in the eyes, and get ready for what I'm about to say.

"Bobby, I love you more than anything. I'm willing to get a new partner if I have to, but I think that we can pull the wool over Deakins' eyes for a while. Take me on one date. One date Bobby, that's all I want."

He pulls me closer to him, my lips are only an inch away from his. One inch and our lips would be touching. One inch and we would be kissing.

"Alexandra Eames, I will take you on as many dates as you want me to."

As soon as he finished his sentence, he closes the gap between us. I can't believe this, I'm kissing Bobby Goren!

_A/N: Where will it go now! I'm sorry for the cliff hanger... Next chapter should be up by Thursday! Oh, and I'm looking for a beta... Shoot me a message if you're interested! _


	3. Acting Like Teenagers

_A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! I got food poisoning :/ This one's short, but I already have Chapter 4 started, and it's gonna be a long one! Keep R&Ring (: Not quite sure where this is going, so I'm open for suggestions! Thanks!_

Eames POV:

After our kiss, I bite my lower lip so I'm not tempted to kiss him again. I don't want things to go too fast, because I want things to work between us. I've screwed up too many relationships by moving things along too fast. I am so in love with him. I know I keep saying that, but I really am.

"Was... Was that okay?" Bobby asks.

"It was more than okay! I would kiss you again, but I don't think that we should move too fast. I don't want to screw up our relationship by sleeping with you prematurely."

Bobby raises his eyebrows and winks. "We've known each other for three years already."

"Ha. Yeah Bobby, anyways I just had a baby and can't have sex for six weeks. That's one down side about pushing a seven pound baby out of my vagina!"

"Mmm... There's those hormones talking!"

We share a quick laugh.

"I guess that I'm too hormonal to think for myself. Oh, I guess that means I was lying earlier when I said I love you. Whoops. Stupid hormones!"

After we chuckle to ourselves for a little bit, I take the conversation to a deeper level.

"Bobby, you're the first man I've actually loved since my husband. When Joe died, I didn't think that I was ever going to love again. I thought that I had already found my perfect man and I couldn't have another. But for some weird reason, I was wrong. Somehow, I fell in love with you, and you love me back. I guess I just have good luck with men!"

"You, good luck with men? You've unwillingly dated more married men than anybody else!"

"Yeah, I may be a detective, but I guess somehow I miss the tanlines on their ring fingers." I pick up Bobby's left ring finger and give it a good look-over. "Looks like I'm safe with you though."

"You don't have to worry about me, I would never cheat, and you're the only person I would want to marry."

My face gets all red and I avoid eye contact.

"I better be." I smart-assly say.

"You'd marry me?" Bobby asks.

"Bobby, I will keep telling you this until you get it through your head. I. Love. You. No one else. And I promise you, as soon as I get the doctor's go-ahead, I will make love to you."

"Eames, you got that backwards. The first time we make love, it will be all about you. Not that I won't have fun in the process, I just want to show you how much I love you."

I shut Bobby up with a kiss. He licks my lip asking for permission to enter, and I gladly oblidge. We start to make out on the couch.

"I feel like a teenager." I blurt out.

"Stop talking, your mouth has better things to do." He joins our mouths together, then I pull away.

"I think I feel like talking now. For some reason, my mouth just became available for other uses."

"Stop being a smart-ass and keep kissing me Detective." His lips lightly graze mine, and I give in. God I love this man.


	4. A long, Hard, Talk

**A/N: I watched the series finale tonight. Am I the only one who thinks that there needs to be a movie made?(: I'm not sure if I should end my story here or not, so tell me what you think! Thanks!**

~LawNorderjunkie862~

Two weeks Later!

Eames POV:

Tomorrow's my first day back to work since I had Nathan. I have no idea how this is going to work with Bobby. It's not that I don't think we will stay together, I just know that Deakins was a great detective, and I'm afraid that he'll find out. We have been inseperable since that night we made out on the couch. I feel like I'm fifteen again and I'm trying to hide this relationship from my father. Bobby and I haven't gone as far as we did that first night on the couch. Not that I haven't tried, it's just very hard to keep my hands off of that man. He keeps telling me that he doesn't want to start things that he can't finish. We still have to wait a month before we have sex. I had to have stitches, and that's why we have to wait so long. You know, everyone says that your libido is sipposed to be low after you have a baby, but mine feels like it's on overdrive! I guess it's just Bobby. I love him so much.

On Friday Bobby got called into work, so that night I decided to go to his apartment to make him dinner. Well, just my luck, I fell asleep when the chicken was in the oven. The fire alarms started to go off right as Bobby walked in the door. Of course, me being a detective and therefore a light sleeper, I woke up right at that moment. He runs towards me, and I just break into tears.

"Why are you crying Ea.. Uh.. Alex?" I laugh because he has such a hard time not calling me Eames. But as soon as the tears stopped, they started again. We start to move towards the kitchen, and Bobby pulls the burnt chicken out of the stove.

"Tonight was supposed to be perfect. I had dinner all planned out for you. It was supposed to be romantic." Bobby pulls the battery out of the fire alarm, finally giving us some quiet.

"Baby, sitting on the couch with you watching a movie and eating popcorn is romantic. You didn't have to cook for me. Or try to anyways." He says the last part under his breath, and something about the way he said it just makes me start to laugh.

"You know Bobby, in almost every relationship there is a good chef and a terrible one. How did we end up being together, when neither of us can cook?"

"God Eames, you drive me crazy. The way you stress the 'I' on the word neither, the way you bite your lip when you get nervous. How when we are interrogating a perp, you wring your hands. I don't think you know what you do to me." He pulls me into a sudden kiss, taking my mouth captive. He pushes me up against the counter. "I love you, and I don't care if neither of us can cook, hell, we will order take out every day of the week for the rest of our lives if we have to. But baby, that's the third time my fire alarm has gone off this month, and my landlord already hates me. Can we keep the cooking to grilled cheese and coffee?"

"Sure Bobby. Speaking of coffee..."

"I'll get a pot brewing."

"It's funny how you knew exactly what I was going to ask."

"We've been partners for three years. If I couldn't predict your every move, we'd be dead already."

"Don't say that Bobby. I don't ever want to think of us being apart." At this point, I'm beginning to tear up again.

"Me either, but Baby, we have to prepare for the worst."

"No, No, No! We cannot talk about you dying! You wanna know why? Because you can't die on me! You just can't! Joe... Joe already did that, and I can't have you go and die on me too! Bobby, you can't die! No, no, no! You can't die." I start to whimper, and he wraps his big, strong, arms around me. He holds me there for a few seconds, then he grabs my shoulders and looks deep into my eyes.

"Alex, look at me. I'm not going to die on you. What happened to Joe was something that rarely happens. Alex. I promise you, nothing will ever happen to me."

"How can you say that Bobby? Just thirty seconds ago you told me we have to... we have to.. prepare for the worst. You can't just go and make me a promise you can't keep."

"Alex, I can't promise that I won't get killed! And you know what, you can't promise that either. It's part of the job. We never know if the next psycho we arrest will put a bullet through our brains, but we can't live in fear of being killed. All you need to know is that I love you, and God wouldn't take me away from you. Not right now. You've been through enough."

"You're a lapsed alter boy! What do you know about what God's gonna do? I thought that He would never take Joe away from me, but... but... Oh Bobby... I can't do this, I can't set myself up just to get my heart broken again!" I pull away from him and stand up. I start to grab my coat.

"Alex! Alexandra Eames get back here! You can't be afraid to get your heart broken! You have to lay it all out on the line, otherwise you'll never be happy!" I walk towards him, back into his embrace. He guides me towards his bed, never letting me go.

"Just hold me Bobby."

"I will never let go of you. Never. Even if I'm not physically here, I'm always thinking about you. I love you."

"I love you too."

We slowly drift off into sleep, my dreams filled with death and saddness.


End file.
